La Despreciada
by Tia Wolf
Summary: Porque por amor estuvo dispuesta a sufrir la peor humillación.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes son de Stephhanie Meyer... aunque Jacob seguirá siendo mío cada noche. La trama es de mi completa autoría.

**Claim:** Jacob /Leah

**Alerta: **La historia contiene algo de Lemmon, por lo que si no les gusta pase sin comentarios.

**Sumary: **_Porque por amor estuvo dispuesta a sufrir la peor humillación de la que pudo imaginar._

**Notas:** Participa en el _Reto Palabras para el recuerdo_, del foro LOL.

* * *

_**La despreciada**_

_-Leah, sé que las cosas entre nosotros no andan bien, por eso creo que lo mejor es escribirte, estar frente a ti mientras pronuncio éstas palabras__ se me habría hecho imposible, ver tu rostro cuando sé que será algo doloroso… simplemente no lo podría soportar-_

Mis ojos se humedecieron, sabía que lo que leería a continuación rompería mi corazón en mil pedazos, el inevitable final había llegado, mi Jacob al que tanto amaba, por el cuál estuve dispuesta a dejar todo, aquel al cual me entregué sabiendo que no era correspondida…

_-__Mi loba, quizás ya no debería llamarte así, te quiero… aunque suenen ilógicas éstas palabras, aunque no me creas me duele decirte adiós. Por un instante sentí que me hacías olvidar el dolor que… -_

Sabía que escribir su nombre le debía doler tanto como a mí me dolía leer sus palabras, pero era necesario para él y también lo era para mí.

_-…el dolor que tuve desde que Renesme me abandonó, y por eso te doy muchas gracias, creo que nunca te he dicho lo importante que fue tu apoyo para salir adelante y si que lo fuiste, tu experiencia me sostuvo en aquellos momentos donde quise lanzarme al abismo, y si no hubieses estado a mi lado creo que simplemente habría muerto-_

Sentía como las lágrimas se agolpaban en mis ojos, quemaban por salir pero debía resistir no era el lugar para echarme a llorar como una niña, mi pecho se abrió de par en par, sentí como se rasgaba y el dolor me abrazo, un aullido escapó de mis labios y cerré la carta.

El dolor que sentí cuando Sam se imprimó con Emily no se asemejaba ni en lo más mínimo, yo amaba a éste licántropo, lo adoraba con cada átomo de mi ser y ahora lo veía partir.

Hace algunas horas atrás cuando Seth me dijo que tenía algo para mí, mi instinto me dijo que las cosas no se venían bien.

-Leah Jake dejó esto para ti, me pidió que te dijera que no lo leyeras hasta entrada la noche, le avisé que me sería imposible detenerte porque cuando algo te intriga eres insoportablemente persuasiva, pero aquí está… por favor trata de cumplir, mira que vérmelas con Jake no es algo que me motive- Mi pequeño hermano sonrió sin saber que sus manos portaban mi pase asegurado al infierno. Le agradecí y le dije que me iría de caza, intentó convencerme para que lo dejara acompañarme, pero esto lo debía hacer sola.

Tomé algo de ropa y la até a mi tobillo, entrar en fase era cada vez más fácil, y me encaminé al bosque.

Cada vez que algo me dañaba huía, era algo que la manada aceptaba, después de tantas huidas ya conocían donde estaba en caso de problemas, claro que ésta vez no se las haría fácil, no los quería merodeando en mi cabeza y menos tratando de consolarme.

Corrí hasta llegar a la casa de mi abuela, ahí me refugiaba cuando me sentía triste o sola, pero ésta ves solo le pedí las llaves de la casa en la montaña, sus ojos me miraron con desconfianza pues no entendía la razón de mi huida, sabía que si iba ahí no era precisamente porque necesitara vacaciones.

-Leah esa cabaña lleva años sin recibir visita, probablemente esté sucia y necesite más que una mano de limpieza ¿estás segura que quieres ir allí? Y ¿sola?-

- Si abuela lo necesito, no te preocupes, desde aquí seguiré mi camino en carro, así que llevaré víveres y artículos de aseo para la limpieza, además creo que aprovecharé el tiempo para pintarla un poco, te aseguro que me ayudará tener tanto que hacer-

Mi abuela conocía mi condición de mujer loba y sabía lo mucho que me gustaba estar en fase por lo que decirle que iba en carro la hizo dudar más de mi decisión.

-Abuela, sólo un favor más necesito y requiero que me prometas que lo vas a cumplir, sin importar qué pase o quién sea el enviado- La duda hizo que sus ojos se volvieran pequeños y asintió.

- Bueno- Fueron las únicas palabras que salieron de sus labios.

-Por favor no le reveles a nadie dónde estoy, es probable que Seth al no encontrarme aquí se de una vuelta por la cabaña, pero prométeme que de tus labios no saldrá mi ubicación, nadie, ni siquiera la manada puede saber dónde estoy-

- Por eso vas en carro- me dijo, era tan perspicaz, y solo me permití asentir, ya no quería dar más explicaciones.

-Ok. lo haré, guardaré tu secreto, pero si algo ocurre júrame que entrarás en fase y harás que uno de los chicos me lo haga saber-

-Prometido- dije, y le dí un gran abrazo para luego encaminarme a la camioneta.

Mi vehículo era una Dakota gris, hermosa y muy grande. Pasé por el supermercado y me abastecí de lo indispensable, muchos chocolates, helado y licor para opacar al dolor.

El camino era corto por lo que decidí pasar por la cafetería primero a cenar, después de eso comenzaría el viaje hacía mi soledad.

-Leah no creí que te vería por aquí- dijo Emily al verme llegar, desde que ella y Sam estaban juntos nuestra amistad había desaparecido, y ya no era tiempo para estar guardando rencores.

Me abalancé sobre sus brazos y la apreté fuerte, como queriendo recuperar cada uno de los abrazos que me perdí –No podía partir sin pasar por aquí- le dije.

Si Emily no comprendió lo que provocó ese abrazo, menos entendía mis palabras, solo me miró adolorida, su empatía generaba que toda la manada la buscara en los momentos de crisis, era como nuestra madre Alpha, siempre dispuesta a entregarnos amor incondicional y a guardar cada uno de los secretos expuestos. Ésta mujer si que es buena, no se cómo aguantaba saber todo y seguir como si nada, era perfecta para Sam, sin duda su destino.

Comí algo de carne con huevos, procuré mascar cada trozo lentamente alargando mi agonía. Cuando ya no pude más, me levanté, tomé algunos Muffins (le quedaban exquisitos a Em) y me encaminé a la camioneta, creo que debo haber demorado más de 5 minutos en tomar las llaves y encenderlo. En mi cabeza anhelaba la posibilidad de que una mano me detuviera, pero sabía que eso no ocurriría jamás.

Cuando llegué a la cabaña estaba oscureciendo así que prendí la luz y comencé a asear, dejé impecable la casa en menos de 1 hora, por más que traté de hacer todo perfectamente lento no demoraba nada en cada una de las tareas autoimpuestas, ya no quedaba más remedio me fui al dormitorio y prendí la luz de la mesita, me recosté en la cama y tomé la carta entre mis manos otra vez, quemaba, puedo jurar que esa carta quemaba mis manos… la dejé en el buró para no sentirme obligada y apagué la luz.

-¿Qué hago en el bosque? Debería estar en mi cama- Mi confusión se acrecentaba, lo último que recordaba era estar allí. Definitivamente éste lugar no lo conozco. Comencé a caminar para buscar el rastro de vuelta a mi nuevo hogar cuando lo vi frente a mí.

Mis piernas flaquearon… ese cuerpo cobrizo no la olvidaría nunca, mi macho Alpha me llamaba, mi Jacob había venido por mí, me había buscado, por fin venía a decirme que me amaba… agaché la cabeza avergonzada y corrí hasta él… cuando llegué a su lado me atrajo hacía sus brazos y me estrujó con un apretón, me besó de la manera más apasionada, mi cuerpo no paraba de temblar, sus manos recorrían mi cuerpo con ansias de más, su lengua bailaba junto a la mía en una danza infernal y su miembro se erguía, lo sabía porque podía sentirlo entre mis piernas… me invitó al acantilado, lo miramos contemplando el vaivén del mar, me acariciaba y yo a él, los besos se volvían aún más candentes, estaba a punto de abalanzarme sobre él cuando me invitó a saltar…

Me fui de bruces al suelo, era solo un maldito sueño, juro haberme odiado por seguir deseándolo con tanto frenesí.

Tenía que terminar con esto, debía rasgar mi corazón para dejarlo ir, debía terminar de leer esa carta ahora.

Fui hasta la cocina, me serví un trago y volví a la alcoba, el alcohol hería mi garganta al avanzar, un trago no era suficiente así que fui por la botella completa.

Después de un par de tragos más tomé la carta y la abrí, debía leer esas últimas líneas que en mi interior rechazaba con tantas fuerzas.

_-__Leah te ruego no odies a Nessie, ella no es culpable de nada, el único maldito embustero soy yo, así que ódiame como nunca haz odiado a nadie, maldice mi nombre por la eternidad y aléjate de mi lado, bórrame de tu memoria, y entierra mis recuerdos en el espacio más recóndito de tu corazón… porque aunque no quisiera hacerlo… Debo decir adiós.-_

Esas palabras calaron mi corazón, sentía como la sangre brotaba de mi pecho… solté un grito ensordecedor, no había forma de dejar de sentir éste dolor, cada lágrima que emanaba de mis ojos eran como fuego, mi rostro ardía y nada detenía el dolor, ni siquiera la botella de vodka funcionaba como anestesia para mi corazón. Éste era el momento en que aquella muerte anunciada venía por mí.

Los siguientes días pasaron sin mejoría, no entendía como podía tener tanto llanto dentro de mí, nada era suficiente para calmar el dolor.

Las provisiones se acabaron rápido, así que me alimenté de lo que podía cazar estando en fase… evité cualquier contacto con la manada, por lo que cazaba y volvía a mi forma humana rápidamente. Estando como loba me comuniqué con Seth, le dije que estaba bien y que no me buscara, que necesitaba estar sola… sé que el mensaje lo entendió y lo traspasó a la manada porque no volvieron a rondar mi mente.

Ni siquiera puedo recordar cuántos meses estuve así, deben haber sido por lo menos 6. Junto con Jake mi vida también se había ido. Todas las motivaciones que antes me hacían luchar ya no estaban, las fuerzas se desvanecieron justo cuando leí aquella palabra en la que me decía adiós, y ya no habían razones para continuar.

Extrañaba tanto a mi madre, ella tendría las palabras justas para mí. Su casamiento con el padre de Bella no era algo que me hubiese gustado, pero si eso la hacía feliz estaba dispuesta a aceptarlo.

Me duché, era exquisito sentir como el agua caliente recorría mi cuerpo, me puse ropa limpia y me encaminé a la camioneta, debía tener la entereza para continuar, no podía ser una mujer lobo tan débil, debía seguir.

El camino se me hizo eterno, varias veces me tuve que detener a vomitar, los nervios no me dejaban en paz y las nauseas eran horribles.

Antes de llegar a casa, paré a una orilla de la calzada para avisar a mi hermanito que iba, sabía que estaría feliz de verme de nuevo, solo le pedí que no le dijera a nadie para sorprenderlos.

Cuando llegué a casa mi madre corrió a recibirme, no paraba de preguntarme dónde había estado tanto tiempo, y qué había pasado… le pedí que subiéramos a la recámara para hablar, necesitaba privacidad.

Cuando le hube contado todo, mis ojos volvían a llorar, ese dolor quemaría en mi pecho por la eternidad. Ella me abrazó, me besó y me dijo que todo pasaría. Me contó algunos detalles que me perdí mientras estaba fuera… hasta que llegó la noticia que anhelaba oír, necesitaba saber qué había pasado con mi lobo.

Hace más de 3 meses se casó con Nes, ella está embarazada va a cumplir los dos meses y están viviendo a solo unas cuadras de aquí.

La noticia me llegó como un balde de agua fría, fue como si el hielo de esas palabras me hubiera despertado de un mal sueño, y acepté que ese hombre jamás sería mío. Sentí como la sensación de alivio recorrió cada centímetro de mí cuerpo, nada podría hacerme daño ahora.

Lo que venía se veía prometedor, volver a mi trabajo en la guardería, salir con los chicos y continuar con mi vida.

Me llevó unos tres meses volver a poner mi vida en paz, volvíamos de las vacaciones de verano, cuando vi aparecer en el jardín a una pequeña hermosa, sus ojos grandes y obscuros como la noche, su tez era tan blanca como la nieve, su sonrisa me cautivo, sabía que había algo extraño en ella, si no fuese porque su corazón latía a mil veces por segundo…

¡Qué! Si latía a mil veces por segundo, no era vampiro, pero ¿qué era entonces?. Los intestinos se apretaron en mi estómago, y el vómito fue casi instantáneo cuando le vi… ahí estaba él con su niña de la mano, esa bella pequeña era su hija, era la única explicación.

-Hola Sr. Black, ¿Cómo se encuentra su esposa Renesme?-, me oí decir, no supe cómo pronuncié aquellas palabras.

-¡Leah! Que bueno verte, Renesme está perfectamente ¿Conoces ya a Mía?-

- Buenos días señorita Leah, es un gusto conocerle- me dijo la pequeña que no parecía tener menos de 2 años, y que en cambio debía tener solo meses.

-Jacob quisiera hablarte de un asunto ¿crees que podamos?-

-Por supuesto Leah, Mía ve a jugar con tus nuevos compañeros… y ya sabes nada de travesuras-

Se acercó a mí, el roce de su brazo hizo que todo mi cuerpo se volviera una candente llama de recuerdos, sabía que no debía hacerlo pero le tomé el brazo y lo encaminé a mi oficina.

-Jacob, quiero hablarte de Mía ¿Cómo es que ha crecido tanto si tan solo tiene meses de nacida?-

-Leah gracias por preocuparte, mira hay miles de cosas que aún no sabemos de un híbrido, por ahora solo sé que gusta de beber sangre, y que su ponzoña no es peligrosa, que crece con ésta velocidad hasta que cumpla alrededor de 15 años y que tiene vida eterna-

La facilidad con la que me hablaba me hacía suponer que para él verme no había significado ningún sacrificio, en cambio para mí las cosas iban de mal en peor, mi cuerpo respondía a su cercanía e inconscientemente intentaba sentir su cuerpo, su aliento nublaba mi mente y me hacía hablar un montón de incoherencias.

Finalmente abrí la ventana para que el aire refrescara mis ideas, pude por fin decir mis últimas palabras.

-Jacob creo que lo mejor para Mía es estudiar en casa, me imagino que Renesme odia la idea, pero tu y yo sabemos que es un peligro tenerla aquí, ¡Imagínate el caos si muerde a alguien, o si la tocan jugando y notan lo fría que es, o simplemente lo rápido que crece-

-Leah tienes razón pero yo crecí aquí en el Instituto de la reservación y jamás tuve problemas-

-Si Jacob te entiendo, pero tu jamás tuviste deseo de sangre, tu no crecías 2 centímetros por hora, por favor ve y conversa con Nes, si ustedes están de acuerdo yo misma iré a entregarles las clases para que vaya a la par-

-Gracias Leah, lo hablaré con ella de inmediato, ¿te molesta si por hoy Mía se queda?-

-No te preocupes por ella, yo la atenderé-

Idiota, idiota, idiota me gritaba internamente. Cómo había sido tan imbécil, ese hombre me hacía sentir las mayores pasiones, desearlo con todas mis fuerzas y ahora me había comprometido a ir hasta su casa cada día para ser la maestra personal de su pequeña hija.

-¿En qué pensabas Leah, en qué?-

Como pude suponer aceptaron mi ayuda, por lo que cada tarde después del colegio iba hasta su casa que quedaba a un par de cuadras de la mía, y practicaba las materias más importantes con la pequeña. Su rápido aprendizaje nos daba bastante tiempo para jugar.

Un día justo antes de irme vi a Jacob llorando apoyado en la puerta de la cocina, al parecer las cosas entre el y su esposa no iban bien.

Me acerqué y lo cobijé entre mis brazos, sentir sus lágrimas me dolía tanto como aquel día que se fue de mi vida. Hoy no era menos difícil sentir su tristeza. Comencé a secar sus lágrimas con mis dedos, igual como lo hice cuando fue Bella quien lo abandonó, mis dedos fueron reemplazados por mi boca, y limpié esas gotas de dolor con mi lengua, recorriendo su cuelo, mejillas y parpados…

Dios, éste hombre me hacía temblar, sentí como sus manos tomaron mi cintura y me atrajo hacia su cuerpo semi-desnudo, el calor comenzó a subir a mis mejillas.

-Jacob necesito irme, las cosas no están bien y lo sabes, agradezco puedas soltarme-

-Leah te necesito, si realmente me quieres ayudar, deja hoy tu ventana abierta para mí-

Lo que éste hombre me insinuaba hizo que mi boca se llenara de agua, sentir de nuevo ese cuerpo sobre mí me hacía retorcer de placer, por supuesto que lo haría.

Desde su casa, me fui directamente a la peluquería, pedí el servicio completo, incluía masajes, manicure, pedicure, depilación, lavado y perfumado de cabello, haría lo que fuera por verme hermosa para mi amado, corrí a mi casa… menos mal que hace dos meses ya había salido de la casa de mi madre para tener mi lugar propio, lo asee, puse rosas, y me metí a la tina, sabía que el olor al limón lo enloquecería así que me sumergí en la tina llena de trozos de limón.

Eran las 22:30 horas y mi casa estaba totalmente abierta, para que nada detuviera su ingreso, me volví loca cuando oí que unos pasos subían las escaleras. Yo esperaba sobre mi cama en un insinuante vestido rojo, mostraba mi gran y perfecto escote, mientras una de mis piernas quedaba totalmente desnuda.

Cuando entró en la habitación no pudo más que soltar un aullido, sabía que estaba perfecta, se abalanzó sobre mi cama intentando poseerme de inmediato… yo me salí como pude y bajé las escaleras, me siguió.

Tenía preparado unos mariscos y vino blanco, ésto sin duda lo dejarían listo para una larga noche de furia y pasión.

Me tomó de la mano y beso cada uno de mis dedos, subió por mi brazo hasta llegar a mi hombro, su lengua siguió el recorrido por mi cuello y sus dientes mordisquearon el lóbulo de mi oreja. Una de sus manos me tenía abrazada, mientras con la otra comenzaba el recorrido desde mi pantorrilla, subiendo por la rodilla hasta acariciar mis muslos, su lengua había avanzado hasta mi boca, lamió mis labios y luego esa deliciosa lengua que se movía con ímpetu se adentro en mi boca, llenándome del dulce sabor de sus besos, su miembro se erguía y lo sentía cerca de mi centro.

Me tomó en brazos y me arrastró hacía la habitación, me arrojó sobre la cama y rasgo mi vestido. Me tenía tan húmeda que terminé la tarea de sacar mi ropa de un tirón y lo invité a acercarse… se lamió los labios y le vi perderse en mi interior. Esa lengua me llevó al cielo, lamió y succionó mi botón tan rápidamente que el orgasmo llegó justo en el momento que comenzaba a lamerme nuevamente y no lo pude evitar.

Dios, nadie me había hecho vibrar como éste maldito lobo. Luego siguió con su labor, subió su boca hasta que llegó hasta mis pezones, los tocó, besó y soplo para luego besarme nuevamente… tenía ansias de sentir su miembro dentro de mi cuerpo. En un ágil movimiento lo puse de espaldas sobre la cama, lo monté rápidamente y por fin lo tenía completamente en mi interior, dibujé círculos sobre él, moviéndome lento y suave, para luego hacer quiebres más bruscos y sentir su dureza en mi interior, le grité que si seguía moviéndose así me vendría nuevamente por supuesto que no se detuvo me llevó al cielo en un ágil movimiento, sus embestidas seguían sin detenerse. Me puso de rodillas para penetrarme como a la loba que era, sentí su miembro profundamente y mis movimientos ahora le entregaban a él el placer que tanto buscaba, se vino conmigo y lo sentí estremecerse, un gemido salió de su boca y luego el silencio reinó en la habitación.

Me dormí sabiendo que ya había escapado de mi lado, tal como lo hizo cuando conoció a Nessie, tal como lo hizo cuando me dijo adiós para buscarla. No importa cuántas veces lo hiciera yo siempre estaría aquí por él, sé que su amor siempre será ella, y aunque solo se descargue conmigo… le amo con cada fibra de mi ser.

No me importa tener que aceptar ser su amante, o como quieran llamarme… -No me importa humillarme con tal de tener tu cuerpo una vez más Jacob Black-


End file.
